Save A Dance For Me
by XxFallingxAngelxX
Summary: "That could be you, you know?"  "What do you mean?" Wally leaned back against the banister, staring at the floor, refusing to meet the billionaire's eyes.  "You could be the one in there dancing with him." Slash Kid Flash/Robin, Wally/Dick


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice or any other characters belonging to the show. Or the song "Save the Last Dance For Me" by: The Drifters

**Warning:** Slash Kid Flash/Robin

**A/N:** Okay, so this is my very first Song-fic or One-Shot for that matter. I know the song isn't completely related to the plot, but I wrote it while thinking about it so… and I think it does kind of relate to it.

* * *

><p><em>You can dance ev'ry dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight<em>_  
><em>_You can smile ev'ry smile for the man who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight__  
><em>_But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be__  
><em>_So darlin', save the last dance for me mmmm__  
><em>

Wally walked around the dance room, looking for something to drink. He was currently in the middle of some charity event at Bruce Wayne's mansion. It was in beneficence of some families that had been affected by the Joker, along the past year. The music was soft and he was in formal clothes or as he like to call them, itchy clothes. He had been invited by Dick Grayson (aka: Robin, Boy Wonder, aka: his best friend, aka: his very secret, 3 month, boyfriend) the ward of the billionaire Bruce Wayne (aka: Batman, aka: The Dark Knight). Exactly 97 days ago he had finally managed to finally admit his feelings to the younger boy, well not _all _his feelings, just part of them, okay, so he had only told him he liked him. Not like he had to just gush it all out to the other boy. No need to tell him he was in love with him, that he couldn't stop thinking about him, that he was felt completely whelmed by him…that would just be too much. So he had been satisfied by just asking him on a date, pretty smoothly (while stuttering like his life depended on it of course) and later asked him to be his boyfriend. To say that the day Robin had become his better half was the best day of his life, was an understatement.

Speaking about the boy where was he? He had seen him before he danced with that blonde girl…he was being introduced by Bruce to an old business man. Wall stood next to the table of appetizers. _'What's up with fancy people and disgusting looking food?'_

He turned around after grabbing some fruit punch, and went back to searching for the small boy. He had just spotted the Dick but as he waved at the acrobat he felt someone touching his arm. Turning around he saw it was a pretty brunette, she had green eyes and soft-looking pale skin. She asked for a dance and though he still wanted to talk to his boyfriend, he didn't deny the request.

_Oh, I know that the music's fine like sparkling wine go and have your fun__  
><em>_Laugh and sing but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone__  
><em>_But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be__  
><em>_So darlin', save the last dance for me mmmm__  
><em>

As Wally danced he felt guilt grip his heart, his boyfriend had seemed disappointed as Wally walked away with the girl. Wally knew he was hurting Dick as he danced with all those unknown girls, but wouldn't even tell people Dick was his boyfriend. The younger boy understood and did his best to show he was fine with Wally's secrecy, but Wally knew better, he knew the boy was sad.

Even if he had been the one to ask Dick to be more than friends, he hadn't been able to tell anyone, he was afraid of what they would say. Wally was in a school where jocks still felt the urge to punch anyone that was anything short of manly. The speedster had thought this wouldn't affect him, but he had been wrong. Dick had also thought he would be okay with others knowing, apparently.

He still remembered when he had first let his boyfriend down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Kid Flash and Robin where sitting calmly on the couch, watching a movie. Robin's head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was around the younger boy. He planted a kiss on Robin's temple and the boy sighed and nuzzled his neck. Wally really couldn't feel happier at the moment. That's when he heard footsteps coming towards the lounge, where they were currently sitting.

Panic clutched his heart and he quickly slipped his arm from around Dick and moved away from the boy. Robin had his glasses on but Wally knew he was surprised at his actions, by the way his eyebrows were raised. He stared at Wally for a little while but when Kaldur entered the room he had already shifted his position and now there was more space between them, nothing showing they were anything more than just friends. Kaldur greeted them and passed the room, soon he was gone, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence.

"Rob, I…" He really didn't have an explanation but Robin seemed to understand that.

"It's okay, Wally." Wally opened his mouth to argue, that he was sorry when Dick continued. "I understand, really, no big deal."

With that the boy returned his attention to the movie and Wally knew he had finished the discussion. Wally tried to believe the boy was telling the truth about it being okay. But the small tilt of his head downwards told him that Dick was sad, and it was his fault.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Since then the boy didn't come close to Wally whenever they weren't in the privacy of one of their own rooms, not even when he knew their teammates were busy and unlikely to actually see them and Wally had started to flirt incessantly with any girl he saw. He actually hated flirting so much with M'gann (and any other girl that crossed his path, really) but whenever he was around people he felt he needed to show how "straight" he was. He didn't really like any of them, not like he liked Dick, he just couldn't let anyone know.<p>

_Baby don't you know I love you so__  
><em>_Can't you feel it when we touch__  
><em>_I will never, never let you go__  
><em>_I love you oh so much_

After dancing with the brunette, he realized his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. He had told the girl he'd be back later and started searching, but he had already gone around the whole room three times already and there was no sign of the boy.

"I believe he is outside on the balcony, Wally." The redhead turned around startled, looking for the source of the voice. Bruce Wayne was, surprisingly, smiling kindly at him. "I believe you're looking for Richard, am I wrong?"

"No- I mean…yeah, I'm looking for him." Wally scratched the back of his head self-consciously, he was afraid of how the man would react upon knowing about him and his son.

"He went outside some time ago." Then Bruce turned as a pretty lady walked up to him. Wally took that as his cue to leave and went towards the doors that led to the terrace.

He spotted Dick as soon as he stepped outside. Dick boy was leaning on the railing, with his back towards Wally, apart from him the place was deserted, which was understandable, with how cold it was.

"Hey…" Wally saw Dick start at his voice and raise a hand to his face, which he found odd, but ignored it as his boyfriend turned towards him, with a small smile.

"Hi, Wally, enjoying the party?" Wally walked towards Dick until he stood in front of the smaller boy.

"Yeah, kind of…I'm just sorry I danced with all those girls, I mean…I'm sorry, I-" Before Wally could continue trying to apologize, Dick interrupted him with a chuckle, Wally felt relieved that Dick wasn't mad at him.

"That's fine, I understand." Then the relieve was replaced by worry as Robin looked away, his eyes glistening strangely. Wally thought he saw the acrobat bite his lip, but the sadness passed so quickly he couldn't have been sure. Dick looked up at him again a small, a shy smile on his lips. "I was wondering if you could stay for a while after the party. I know you don't want anyone seeing us together, but I thought…if you stayed a bit after everybody leaves, we could try dancing for a while? It will be short I swear."

"Sure, I'd like that." Wally felt ashamed at the question. It was like Dick had to convince him to stay and spend time with him. And the boy wanted to dance with him? Suddenly it occurred to Wally that he had never actually danced with Dick. He had spun and twirled with so many girls that night, but his boyfriend actually had to ask him for a petty little dance? Wally really didn't know what to say. "Look Dick, I-"

"There you are!" A high-pitched voice interrupted him. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Come on Wally, I love this song." The brunette from before had come out to the terrace and was waiting for the redhead at the door. Wally looked back at his boyfriend but Dick just looked at him smiling, though it seemed kind of forced.

"It's okay Wally, don't worry." The boy spoke softly, so only he would hear him. "I'll see you later." With that the boy turned towards the railing again and Wally was pulled away by the insistent girl.

"How can you stand the cold out here, you must be freezing!" The girl must've kept talking but Wally really didn't listen to her, he was just staring at Dick's form, leaning against the banister out in the cold.

_You can dance go and carry on till the night is gone and it's time to go__  
><em>_If he asks if you're all alone can he take you home you must tell him no__  
><em>_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arm's you're gonna be__  
><em>_So darlin save the last dance for me_

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arm's your gonna be__  
><em>_So darlin save the last dance for me mmmm__Save the last dance for me mmmm__Save the last dance for me_

After dancing with the brunette, he found other two other eager dance partners. As soon as he could he excused himself from dancing with another blonde, he got something to drink and leaned against a pillar. Wally stared at the dancing couples with bored disinterest, he just wanted a break and he really had no one to talk about since he didn't see Dick anywhere.

He was just about to go looking for him, when he caught a glimpse of black hair, which he knew belonged to his boyfriend. As couples shifted along the dance floor he finally got a complete view of the acrobat and he didn't like what he saw. Dick was dancing with a blonde boy. Wally stared, shocked, at the fact that his- _his_-boyfriend was dancing with another guy. He felt insanely jealous as the blonde guided Dick around the dance floor. Lots of people were staring most with a small smile in their lips, others, the older ones, with something akin to disgust, but they didn't say anything. After all, it was Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, host of the party and probably an important part of each of their business, as either an associate or investor.

Wally just stared horrified as the guy whispered, in Dick's ear, the younger boy laughing a little at whatever he had said. Then the blonde guided, Dick's head to his shoulder and held the boy closer, Dick gently complied. Wally left his glass back onto the table and rushed out to the balcony. He got to the railing and leaned heavily on it.

How could Dick do that to him? Just go out there and dance with another guy? But then Wally realized, that he had been doing exactly the same, just with girls.

He started feeling helpless, what if Dick had gotten tired of him? Of his flirting? Of his secrecy? Wally felt tears spring to his eyes. He couldn't lose Dick, not before he had a movie romance with him, not until he told the younger hero how much he loved him, every part of him, every characteristic, every flaw.

"That could be you, you know?" Wally turned to see Bruce Wayne for the second time that night.

"What do you mean?" Wally leaned back against the banister, staring at the floor, refusing to meet the billionaire's eyes, dreading what it could mean.

"You could be the one in there dancing with him." At Wally's silence he continued talking. "I know about you and Dick." Wally looked up at that, surprised. He hadn't expected the man to address it so casually, he had thought he would receive protective father anger, not understanding warm smiles. "I just wanted you to know I won't mind as long as you treat him right and act as the responsible and caring boy I think you are."

"I will, I-I swear, I would never hurt Dick, I mean, not willingly." Wally sighed, did he even have the boy as his anymore? "How did you find out?" He had been sure that they had been careful.

"I saw it on Richards eyes. The fact it was you was merely a guess, since he started talking even more about you through that last month. When I asked, he finally admitted it." Wally felt shocked at the fact that Dick hadn't told him about it, and it had been already two months since the boy's father had found out. "I hope you don't mind I know. Richard was afraid you'd be mad about it. With the privacy in which you had handled the matter, he didn't want you to know I had found out so soon."

"I don't mind. I think it's better really, at least it is if you're not angry about it."

Bruce walked towards him and leaned against the railing next to Wally, both looked into the adjacent room, through the huge window/door. Dick was still dancing with that stupid boy, and Wally could've sworn, the man beside him had a glint of anger on his eyes. Being an expert at hiding his emotions, Bruce was able to almost cover it, but apparently he wasn't completely successful, at least not to Wally, who was now used to reading the man's adopted son. "I don't like that kid." Wally was completely taken aback by the fact that Bruce Wayne, _Batman_ _himself, _was confiding in him.

"Why?" Wally didn't actually see anything wrong on the guy, nothing that wasn't related to his jealousy at least.

"He's much older than Dick and I can see that he is after something more than just dancing." It was then that Wally noticed the fact that the boy was even older than him, probably by just one or two years, but that meant he was (in the best case scenario) three years older than the blue eyed boy. He only now realized that the blonde had a possessive hold of Dick and he had the younger boy much too close for simple dancing. "I know Dick didn't really want to dance with him, but he was too persistent, and now he won't let go."

Wally felt the aggressive anger he had felt when he first saw them together, grip at him again. "What should we do?" He asked the silent, brooding man next to him. He felt the need to go up to him and push the other boy away from _his_ boyfriend, probably punch him one or two times too.

Bruce chuckled next to him. "We observe and intervene if things should get out of hands, but I wouldn't think that will happen, not with all that people around." Wally just nodded. "Don't stay out here too long, you might catch a cold." With that Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder and soon left the balcony.

_You can dance ev'ry dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight__  
><em>_You can smile ev'ry smile for the man who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight__  
><em>_But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be__  
><em>_So darlin', save the last dance for me mmmm_

Wally stared at the dancing couple until Dick, finally, pulled away from the other boy, and walked away. The redhead started walking to where Dick was headed, he really needed to talk to the blue eyed boy. He was still far, when he saw that stupid blonde catch up with Dick and take hold of his wrist, they were now near the food table and no one was really watching. The boy started pulling Dick away and Wally could see the acrobat protesting weakly, probably trying to avoid a scene. The blonde teen guided them towards a door and passed through, pulling Wally's boyfriend with him.

Suddenly he remembered Bruce's words, and started jogging. What if the boy tried anything 'funny' on Dick? Passing through the door, he was met with a long hallway, with more doors at the sides.

"Stop it, Dave!" He ran to were Dick's voice had come from, apparently they were further down on an adjacent hallway.

"Why, Dick? Why should we hold back now? There's no one watching."

"I said no!" Wally froze as he saw the blonde pushing Dick against a wall trying to catch his lips with his own. Dick's arms were being held over his head and the boy was trying to pull them free.

"Come on! It's not like you have anyone is watching and boyfriend or something." Wally could see that Dick was barely repressing the urge to kick the guy's ass into tomorrow.

"Or maybe he does and he's about to kick your ass!" Wally walked up to them and pushed the guy away from Dick, standing in front of him protectively.

"What? Back off man, you can't be his boyfriend you were dancing with chicks all night long." The guy smiled smugly in his direction.

"Just go away Dave! I don't want anything to do with you!" The blonde glared in Dick's direction but left anyway, back towards the room the party took place at. "Thanks Wally, I couldn't blow my cover." Dick was looking downward, apparently ashamed of something. Wally pulled the boy into a hug, he had felt so afraid when the blonde had taken Dick away.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt." Both boys just stood there quietly holding one another. After a while Wally broke the silence. "Batman told me he knows." He felt the shorter teen tense in his hold. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd be mad, that he found out because of me." Wally pushed Dick away, only enough to look into his eyes.

"I'm not mad. I'm sorry I made it seem like I would've been." He said honestly, Dick just smiled up at him.

"That's okay, you didn't. I probably just overanalyzed it." Dick stepped away from him and took his hand, leading him towards the party's door. "We should get back." He let go of Wally's hand and pushed the door open, but then stopped and looked back at Wally. "You will be staying for a while, right?" After Wally's nod he gave a smile and crossed the door. Wally stood there for a moment and then followed.

_Oh, I know that the music's fine like sparkling wine go and have your fun__  
><em>_Laugh and sing but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone__  
><em>_But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be__  
><em>_So darlin', save the last dance for me mmmm_

Wally stared as Dick talked to some lady. Apparently being Bruce Wayne's son meant he had to know all kinds of things, not only about economy but about politics, world news, etc. and that people would engage you in long conversations through the whole night. As the woman kept blabbing a young man approached them and talked to Dick for a brief moment, then taking him to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" A sultry voice asked behind him.

"No." He didn't even turn to give the answer, he heard a huff and the sound of angry heels fading away. He did feel kind of bad for ignoring the girl like that, but he was otherwise preoccupied at the moment. The boy Dick was dancing with was around Wally's age, maybe a year younger and seemed much more respectful than that, _Dave_ guy. Dick really seemed to be enjoying himself this time, he was laughing with the other boy and they were looking into each other's eyes.

Why couldn't that be him, dancing with Dick? He loved the boy, and it felt good to be around him, to see him smile. He would do anything to have Dick love him back. He thought that the boy was perfect, that what they had together was beautiful, amazing, everything he could ever want, what did it matter if other people thought different? He could handle a hit or two, or a thousand, if Dick was happy. If he was able to put his arms around him and kiss him.

He realized how wrong he had been, it didn't matter what other people would think, in fact it didn't matter if anyone knew or if they if they called them names. Not if he would be dancing with Dick.

_Baby don't you know I love you so__  
><em>_Can't you feel it when we touch__  
><em>_I will never never let you go__  
><em>_I love you oh so much_

The song ended and Dick and the boy separated, both leaving in different directions. Wally hurried and managed to intercept Dick.

"Care to dance?" Wally felt a blush spread to his face as he saw the surprise in Dick's eyes.

"But…what about keeping it a secret?" Dick stared up at him as Wally took hold of his hand.

"I don't care about that anymore, I just want to dance… with you." Wally realized he had taken the right choice when he saw the sweet, overjoyed smile on his boyfriend's lips.

He guided the younger boy to the dance floor.

_You can dance go and carry on till the night is gone and it's time to go__  
><em>_If he asks if you're all alone can he take you home you must tell him no__  
><em>_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arm's you're gonna be__  
><em>_So darlin save the last dance for me__  
><em>_Music interlude__  
><em>_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arm's your gonna be__  
><em>_So darlin save the last dance for me mmmm__  
><em>_Save the last dance for me mmmm__  
><em>_Save the last dance for me_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me if I made any mistakes in grammar or anything of the likes, I probably won't correct it, but it'd be nice to know :) Except mistakes from the lyrics of the song, because that's the real lyrics. Seriously, I checked in three different web sites.

Also, I've recently read many fics where Batman is portrayed as a mean and overprotective father, but I wanted to show him, more caring and fatherly (?) because I think that that's the Bruce they show in Young Justice. (Not that I don't enjoy the overprotective Bruce XP) Also he's got 2 months to get used to the idea, until he talks to Wally.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

_-**XxFallingxAngelxX**_


End file.
